Love Like This (Is Endless)
by FlightlessLeaf
Summary: 'I'll break you,' he warned. 'That's okay.' Her breath tickled his ear. What he didn't realize was that the breakable one was not her. It was him. And so he fell.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Title: Love like This (Is Endless)**

**Rating: M for adult situations**

**Genre: Angst, romance**

**Characters/Pairing: Itachi & Sakura**

**Summary: **_**'I'll break you,' he warned. 'That's okay.' Her breath tickled his ear. What he didn't understand was that the breakable one was not her. It was him. And so he fell.**_

**Notes: It'll be explained pretty clearly below, but just want to say it here that in this story, it swerves a bit off the Canon-verse, and Sakura is not sent on the Gaara-retrieval mission. She is absent for reasons that will not be explained, but in this story, the one to kill Sasori will be the Suna elder, and not Sakura.**

* * *

Itachi trudged through the forest, clutching his wounded side, gritting his teeth in pain. He was drained of chakra, injured, and most importantly, _tired. _Four days without sleep had finally taken a toll on him, and he summoned the last of his energy to walk the short distance to the nearest village and find an inn to rest in for the night.

At sunset, when he finally reached a clearing in the forest, it was beside a flowing river with a cabin standing by it, made of sturdy wood. He leaned against a tree trunk for a moment to regain his momentum. Sweat ran down his neck, and his breathing shallowed as he eyed the cabin cautiously. He had every intention of ignoring it to get to the village he knew was only a few minutes away, but before he leaned off the tree and took another step, the door of the cabin flung open and a young woman stepped out, an alarmed expression on her face. She looked directly at him, and he suspected she saw him through the window.

Without hesitance, she approached him. 'Are you alright, sir?' she asked, sounding concerned. Her eyes fell on his side that he hadn't stopped clutching, and then she looked back at him. 'You need medical assistance, come inside.'

He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious, ready to say he had somewhere to be until she reasoned, 'I am a medic, sir, I can heal you. Please come inside and let me tend to your wounds.'

He looked her up and down. She was lithe and petite, her hair an odd colour of pink that fell cropped just below her ears, her eyes a bright shade of viridian green. He could sense her chakra, steady and strong, and he knew he couldn't simply trust her, but his knees gave out under him and she rushed forward and grabbed him tightly, arms wounding around his torso in attempt to keep him standing. 'Come, sir,' she said, and he had no energy to deny her help. She helped him walk to the cabin, leading him into a room and laid him on a bed.

His eye was swollen, and it hurt when he put a hand to his eyebrow where he knew a gash was, bleeding. The young woman pulled up her sleeves and tucked her hair behind her ear, leaving the room for a moment before coming back with a bag of what he suspected was medical equipment.

'If you will, sir, please sit up and remove your shirt.' She implored calmly, professionally, and he truly believed she was who she claimed to be—a medic. Slowly moving into a sitting position, he reached for his shirt and she helped him tug it off before gently laying him back down.

Her eyes concentrated on the mangled flesh and blood on his left side, and she went to work immediately. Itachi watched her with careful eyes, and when he saw the chakra her hands began to emit, he almost jerked away until she held him down. 'Do not be alarmed,' she assured. 'I'm a doctor well-versed in the practise of healing with chakra. I will not harm you.'

He grunted in pain when she hit a particular tender spot, and she worked on it carefully, taking time and effort into healing it. Slowly, the sharp pain died away into a dull throb, and his breathing became stable as he inhaled, vision blurring with weariness and lack of rest. The young woman continued to work over the rest of his body, healing bruises and bleeding scratches on his chest and inner arms until she raised her hands to his forehead.

'I am going to stitch this gash so please stay still.' She said mildly, taking out the necessary equipment to do just as she said. When the needle first pricked into the side of his brow, he almost hissed at the sting, but her hands were steady, careful as they threaded the skin. When she was done, she wiped at it with disinfected cloth, and then gave him an assessing look.

'You must be very worn out. You may spend the night here and take a shower when you awaken. I m sure you will feel very refreshed.'

He moved into a sitting position, body stiff and the pain still present, if faintly. 'I'm going to the village to stay at an inn. You've done enough,' he said wearily, attempting to stand, but she laid a hand on his forearm, and he jerked at the touch.

'I will not charge you, sir. Just stay here and I assure you, nobody will know you came. Whatever...battle you came out of, nobody will hear of it.'

It was reasonable, he did not want anybody to know where he came from, and he had no fight left in him to argue, so he fell back onto the mattress, and when she turned off the lights, he succumbed into much needed sleep.

-X-

He awoke the warm smell of food and the sound of soft humming. Opening his eyelids was met by a white ceiling, and the memories of the previous night came back to him. Feeling the need to be on guard, he stood, his body not moving without limitations as he searched for his shirt. He found it on the foot of the bed, folded neatly, and when he picked it up, he noted that it was clean and smelt of sandalwood. His only weapons in the form of two kunai were on the nightstand, cleaned of blood, and he found it startling that he did not notice the young woman enter the room last night to collect his things and wash them.

He pulled on his shirt, careful not to rub his tender side, and tucked his spare kunai into the bandage around his ankles. When he finally stepped out of the room, he was confronted by the young woman, cooking in the small kitchen. She took a pan off the stove, dropping it by the sink as she turned to look at him.

'You've awoken,' she smiled brightly, her eyes gleaming. 'I've prepared a breakfast for you,' she gestured to the low table, where rice and miso soup were arranged, still steaming. She placed a plate of rolled omelette beside them, setting chopsticks to the side.

'Thank you,' he murmured, moving forward with cautious steps and sitting before the table.

'Once you've eaten you can bathe and feel refreshed.' She was so generous, he found it odd. Such hospitality was rare to find, he knew. He began his meal and she sat across him. When he gave her a look, she said, 'I've already eaten,' and he uncomfortably continued.

'Do you mind me asking what your name is?' she asked curiously after a few minutes, and he tensed. He hadn't gotten his cloak with him, so it was only normal for her not to recognise his identity. And here, in a small village in Lightening Country, very few citizens knew what Akatsuki's members appearances were. She didn't appear to be shinobi of any sort, living here instead of in a Hidden Village.

'Uchiha Itachi.'

She tried it on her tongue, and it sounded warm, coming from her.

'I assume you are a shinobi then. All that blood was concerning last night,' she commented. Finishing her prepared meal, he put down his chopsticks. 'Thank you,' he said again, clearly this time, and she nodded, pointing down to the other side of the cabin to a closed door.

'The bath is there. I've already filled the tub, but if more steamed water is needed, let me know and I will bring it.'

Getting to her feet, she set to packing the table, stacking the dishes atop one another and carrying them to the sink. He could only watch her and wonder where she had come from.

-X-

He found out her name was Haruno Sakura. Her parents died several years ago, and since then, she trained as an apprentice under a well-known doctor in the village who learnt of chakra control from a travelling medic-nin. That was the explanation he received for her medical performance the night before. She received no explanation as to why he was injured, and she didn't ask. She was polite, he concluded.

When he finally left, she sent him off with a wave. 'You are welcome back any time, Uchiha-san,' she said warmly.

'Itachi.' He mended.

She smiled. 'Itachi.'

He had no intention of returning, but he nodded and thanked her for her hospitality. With his chakra replenished and health back to its fullest capacity, he began to travel back to Akatsuki base. But he couldn't deny that on his journey there, and on his next travel for another mission, she was on his mind.

-X-

It was months before he came back without a particular reason. He had time to himself, no mission for three days, and his feet took him to the small village in Lightening Country. When he stepped out into the clearing in the forest, he could only watch the cabin, debating whether he should leave or continue forward.

That was when Sakura came, appearing from the path that led to the village, wearing medical attire. She walked tiredly, her hair falling into her face. But when she caught sight of him, a smile graced her lips, and she waved her hand.

'Welcome back, Itachi,' she called out, and he found himself approaching her with a nod.

'I'll start dinner.' She said, gesturing him to follow her into the cabin. He did with little reluctance, watching her disappear into a room and come out moments later with more comfortable clothing. He noted that there was only one bedroom in the cabin, meaning those months ago, when he had slept here, she had spent the night on the sofa. It didn't bode well with him, but it only added to her appeal.

'Do you need help?' he asked smoothly.

She took frozen fish out of the freezer, setting it on the bench before taking out vegetables and dumping them in the sink. 'You can wash these and cut them so they're ready for me to steam,' she advised, passing over a knife and cutting board. He didn't know what took over him to ask, but he did as he was told as she fried the fish and cooked rice. In half an hour, they had a meal prepared and were seated before it. He didn't tell her he had eaten before he came, and joined her.

She was a talkative woman, he found out, and listened to her quietly as they ate, washed the dishes, and put away the spare food. She spoke of her day at the clinic, the different patients she encountered and her regular ones that seemed to never be free of injuries.

'Of course, no injuries have exceeded yours,' she added as she made them tea, turning to face him as he sat on the sofa.

'Will you tell me what you did that day to be so wounded?' Her eyes fell on his forehead. 'You are wearing your hitai-ate today. So you're a missing-nin from Konoha.' She smiled awkwardly, pouring the tea into two cups. 'You don't have to tell me, everyone has something they want to hide.'

She didn't seem to mind that he spoke very little, choosing to take over conversations rather than sit in uncomfortable silence. Itachi revelled in her company, and since that day, he continued to come back. His affections for her brought him back, he realized, and he accepted them without hesitance. This young woman was the epitome of all traits people should possess, and he felt oddly blessed that he had the pure luck to meet her. So he always returned, and she always welcomed him.

And they didn't stop.

They fell into a routine. Whenever he visited, they'd make dinner, talk of their day as they ate, and sometimes she'd read to him, or teach him basic medical skills. Similarly, he'd teach her better chakra control, or how to defend herself should she ever need to. She was naturally talented and a fast learner and her bright smile whenever she learnt something new sent a spark of thrill down his spine.

Their relationship evolved faster than most, but neither could quite pass the line of no return. Instead, they showed affection through the brush of their arms as they passed each other, a lay of his hand on her shoulder, or a tender tuck of hair behind her ear.

Maybe, one day, it could become more, but Itachi did not want to do that to her. She knew very little of his past, his job, and tricking her into loving a criminal like himself didn't sit well with him. But he did not reject her fondness, and returned it.

-X-

'You've been disappearing quite often lately, even times like this when you're injured.' Kisame observed casually when they finished their most recent mission and Itachi said he had somewhere to be.

'How perceptive of you.' Itachi remarked.

Kisame barked in laughter. 'I understand, Uchiha. Go along to your woman.'

Itachi didn't even try to correct him as he disappeared into the forest.

-X-

'Take of your shirt.' Sakura directed tying back her now growing hair.

He obeyed soundlessly, and Sakura set to work on the deep gash in his chest. 'You never do tell me how you acquire these wounds,' she stated through a sigh. 'I understand that missing-nin take dangerous missions. Will you ever tell me what you do?'

'You shouldn't worry over things like that,' he murmured.

She shook her head disapprovingly. 'You're too secretive,' was her comment, but there was tenderness in her eyes. 'Not that there's anything wrong with that.'

She healed silently after that, choosing to stitch up the gash instead of using chakra. 'Natural methods are best,' she had said when he asked about her constant switch between methods. When she finished, she sat on the side of the bed, watching him intently. The mattress dipped at her weight. He sat up, leaning against the headboard.

'You should be more careful,' her voice was low, concerned. She raised a hand to his cheek, stroking the skin under his eye, and he covered her hand with his. They could only look at each other before she took in a shaky breath and leaned forward. She brushed a kiss against his cheek, and his grip on her hand tightened.

'I'll break you,' he warned quietly, but she didn't pull away. She was tempting him, but she didn't seem to care, and Itachi struggled to control himself.

'That's okay.' Her breath tickled his ear. And when she pulled back slightly, eyes meeting his again, his hand cradled her face and brought her closer until their lips touched tentatively. It was a soft kiss, hesitant, but it grew heated when he leaned forward, moulding their mouths together until her arms came around his neck and his wound around her waist, tightening as they deepened. When Sakura slightly opened her mouth, he licked her bottom lip before delving in, and she welcomed him, her tongue clashing with his and his hold on her tightening, fingers digging into her ribs until she shuffled close enough for him to pull her down beside him, hands moving up to her neck. When they finally pulled away, their breaths intermingling, they could only press their foreheads together. 'You're playing with fire,' he murmured, and she closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips. 'You're worth the risk.'

He could only stare at her, wondering what cosmic fluke brought her into his life and how he couldn't have acted sooner. And as though to make up for the lost time, he kissed her again, this time more passionately, and she responded keenly, fingers knotting in his hair to pull him closer.

Itachi didn't realize that the breakable one wasn't her. It was him.

And so he fell.

-X-

From then on, when he visited, she'd meet him with a wistful kiss, and as they followed their regular routine, he wouldn't miss the chance to return the gesture by kissing her neck, along her jaw, the crown of her forehead. She revelled in the feeling and smiled teasingly when she didn't respond to his ministrations.

Tonight, after weeks where he was busy with missions and couldn't find time to visit, she sat by him on the sofa, putting down their tea on the coffee table. 'Are you okay?' she asked, bumping her shoulder with his.

He offered a small smile. 'Of course.'

She grabbed her hand into his, stroking the back of it tenderly. 'A man came into town last week,' she sounded, not meeting his eye just yet. 'He had eyes like yours, and some village elders recognised him as an Uchiha looking for his brother.'

Itachi tensed, his jaw tightening.

'I learnt a lot.' She finally met his gaze, cocking her head to the side. 'Why didn't you tell me?' she implored softly. 'About what happened in Konoha all those years ago?'

He stood, heading to the door, but she sprung to her feet and grabbed his forearm. 'Itachi,' her tone was kind, trying to understand. 'Talk to me.'

'I'll leave,' he replied, voice scratchy, 'I won't come back, rest assured.'

'I don't want you to go. Don't leave me.' Her hand loosened as she wound her arms around him, resting her head against his back.

'You won't want to be with a criminal, an S-ranked missing-nin,' he said roughly, not turning around, and felt her shake her head. 'I don't see you as a criminal, or Uchiha Itachi who massacred his family, or Itachi the Akatsuki member.' His throat felt dry. Whoever had told her didn't miss a detail, it seemed.

She sighed. 'To me,' she whispered, 'you're just you. So please don't leave.'

He swallowed, trying to calm down his thrumming heart, his jumpy nerves. When he finally turned, she stared at him steadily, and pulled him back on the sofa. With reluctance he sat down, and she slid onto his lap, straddling his hips, hands on his shoulders.

'Look at me,' she said in a hushed tone. And when he did, he was met by the love in her eyes, the care and affection he reciprocated without second thought. 'I'm not going to ask you to explain,' she said, and pulled him forward so his head rested on her chest, and he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired and weary. 'But if you want to talk, I'm here.'

So they sat there, only their breathing audible to their ears, her arms around his neck in attempt to console him, his own wrapped around her waist. Her fingers traced his shoulders, drawing shapes and images he couldn't recognise. He could feel her heart beat against his ear, a healthy, _th-thump, th-thump _that soothed him. Crickets chirped outside, using a language they couldn't understand, and he briefly wondered what the chirps meant, what message they were trying to convey. But he had his own, and he couldn't ignore it. He didn't want to ignore it. Not with Sakura.

'It was an order.' He said hoarsely, and the tracing on his shoulders slowed. Without quite thinking about his words, Itachi spoke, and his voice sounded broken even to his own ears. Sakura listened, cheek rested atop his head as he poured out his secrets. Of his clan's plans, the decision of the village elders, the command of the Hokage.

'I left Sasuke alive. So he can come after me and do what I couldn't. It's the least I could have down for him.' His voice cracked, and Sakura kissed his hair, 'it's okay.' She whispered, she finally pulled away, her warmth replaced by a coldness that Itachi was all too familiar with. But when he looked at her face, his vision was blurred, and he blinked, not realizing the tears. When he could see her clearly, Sakura kissed under his eyes tenderly. 'You're a brave man,' she uttered with confidence, a new fire in her eyes as she spoke. 'Konoha has lost a loyal man, Itachi. Your brother...he will understand. If you explain,' He shook his head.

'Sasuke can't know.'

Her lips formed a thin line. 'You've lived...such an unfair life. I can't watch you die.'

Itachi pulled her into a fierce hug, sighing with what could only be called resignation. He was tired. He wanted to rest. In every sense of the word.

'Stay tonight. It's late anyway.' She knew it wouldn't make a difference for him—he was a shinobi, he worked in the shadows. But he did not disagree, following her instead when she led him to the bedroom. He pulled her towards him when she attempted to leave, closing the door behind them and pulling her into bed, covering them with the blanket.

'Good night, Itachi.'

'Good night.'

-X-

When they first made love, they had been stargazing in the warm summer night, among the grass and flowers by the river. He didn't realize it was her first time until she whimpered in pain when he entered her. He was startled by the fact, but kissed her softly, held her gently and moved slow to ease the pain. He felt honoured to know that he was her first. And he wanted, deep down, to be her only. And when the pain died away, and she was bucking against him in pleasure, he lost himself in the heat of her body. Her skin, the night, the grass, to be outside and then to be in Sakura. He didn't know to want for more because nothing in his life had ever been as much as this. Her hair tangled around his neck, her heated breath warming his cheek as he thrust within her. On that night he thought that no one had ever had so much, and only later did he realize that he should have asked for more. His fingers slipped into the soft indentations between her ribs, the delicate gullies carved out by what he could only wonder to be hunger. He felt her teeth, took her tongue. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. In the future, he would try to say her name enough, but he never could.

-X-

The barriers between them that Itachi never knew existed had been raised. There was no line left to cross, and they lived in their freedom. He couldn't stay away longer than a few weeks, and when he came, he wouldn't leave for three days where they spent basking in each others' affections, love and shared heat of skin.

'I love you,' he told her one morning while she brushed her teeth. She gaze snapped up to his in the bathroom mirror, wide with surprise. He didn't know why he chose that moment to confess. Maybe it was the frustration in her eyes at her messy hair, or the lazy way she leaned forward, or the huff of anger she let out when toothpaste spread onto her nose. The image of her standing there, tackling a toothbrush and losing was all too endearing. The words just slipped out.

She opened her mouth to speak, but only foam came out, dropping into the sink below. It was oddly charming to watch, and in two strides, he was behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, lips against the base her neck. She leaned into the sink and washed out her mouth, and he held back her hair. When she finally turned to him, she kissed him fully, tasting of mint and toothpaste. He responded eagerly, fingers twining in her hair. He was too tall for her, but she stood on her toes, pulling him down to bring him closer. 'I love you more.' She rasped against his lips before kissing him again. It made his heart soar, a mixture of giddy feelings intermingling in the pit of his stomach, but he was too distracted, and pushing her against the wall, his hands grasped her thighs as her legs came around his hips.

And he knew. Oh, how he knew. He had fallen too deep to ever be able to get out.

-X-

That fateful day, when it came, passed through in a blur, and he couldn't remember too well just how things happened; it was all so vague. What he could remember was sleeping in bed with Sakura when he felt chakra signals outside, surrounding the cabin. He got out of bed, retrieving his weapons.

'Itachi?' Sakura's voice came from the room as she followed him into the kitchen.

'Stay here, there's an enemy outside,' he began, but when she grasped his arms, he stopped.

'Calm down.' She ordered quietly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. His mind was foggy, and he registered little, but when the ANBU finally broke down the door and surrounded him, he could only see the sorrow in his lover's face as he collapsed. 'I'm sorry,' was the last thing he heard as he fell into darkness.

Later, he found out that Sakura had put drugs into his tea.

-X-

When he awoke, he was in a cell in a place all too familiar. The air in Konoha always smelt different to everywhere else he had been, and he knew from the moment he regained consciousness where he was.

He was laid on a tatami mat, and sunlight poured into the cell from the small barred window on the wall. A guard stood at the door, and when he pulled open the small latch to see inside, his ANBU mask visible through the gap, the latch closed back.

'He's awake, Hokage-sama,' he heard the ANBU say.

'Open the door.'

The legendary Sannin stepped in, and Itachi sat up, leaning against the wall as he eyed her cautiously. His body felt stiff, tight and sore in all the wrong places. His chakra was being suppressed, he realized.

'Welcome home, Uchiha Itachi.' Tsunade said evenly.

'Being held in a cell could hardly be called being welcomed home.' He remarked, tired.

'It was so you do not try to escape. No other reason.' She responded. 'I've come to explain the situation to you, Uchiha, so you'd do well to listen.

Thoughts of Sakura came to mind, and her betrayal, the realization of it, was raw. He gritted his teeth, only understanding now just how much he had been played.

'Is Sakura your spy?' he questioned.

'Sakura is my apprentice.' It explained her medical skills. Tsunade was praised as the most skilled medic-nin in the land. _A medic-nin was passing by the village and taught one of the doctors the practise of healing with chakra. That's where I learnt it from. _Sakura's voice played over in his head. He gritted his teeth. Lies

'We sent Sakura to trick you, Uchiha. She was to heal the wounds you had acquired while fighting Konoha-nin two years ago. We had planned the attack so it was close to the village where we set Sakura to pretend to live. She was to earn your trust and learn the secrets of Akatsuki. But what she learnt was far more interesting.' She bent down before him.

'You are Jiraiya's contact, aren't you? The one feeding him information about the organisation behind their back.'

He didn't reply.

She took it as confirmation and sighed. 'Sakura told me what you explained. About the massacre. It was unfortunate indeed, in more ways than it should be. We lost a shinobi like you. Classified you as a criminal. For all this, I apologise, Uchiha Itachi.'

He bowed his head. 'With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I do not want your apology. I did what I had to. But what I do not understand is why you brought me back here.'

Tsunade smirked. 'Through our messages, Sakura only briefly mentioned that you are still loyal to Konoha. There was very little to be done, and that is when I realized you are the contact Jiraiya was so secretive about. I brought you back to clear you of your crimes, and to learn the inner workings of Akatsuki. That is, if you are still one of us. You are then allowed back into the village, to live freely here, away from that organisation. And maybe your brother will come back once he knows the truth.'

They've ruined everything, he wanted to say. It all went to waste. But he couldn't find the words to argue.

Tsunade got back to her feet. 'A meeting with the elders will clear all this up. Everything Danzo has done will be brought to light, and the entire land will know that you are not a missing-nin. Not anymore.' She turned to leave, but paused, looking over her shoulder, gaze softening considerably.

'I must ask you not to hold this against Sakura. She only did what she had to as a kunoichi. Do not feel betrayed, Uchiha. I know my student, and not everything she has tricked you into believing in these two years was a lie.'

When he was left alone to his own thoughts, he stared at the blank wall in front of him. He thought of everything and everything. Those nights of passion he had with his lover, the love and affection in her gaze, the feelings she tried to convey with her kisses. The lies she fed him all along. She, who he thought met by blessed luck, was a plotted trick.

And did he feel betrayed? Yes.

Upset? Yes

Angry? No.

_You're home now, there's nothing to be upset at, _a voice in his mind sounded.

Sasuke. It's all...gone to waste. He covered his face with his hands.

It's all gone to waste.

-X-

Sakura came to his cell that night. He was lying down, facing the wall when she entered, and did not bother to turn around when she said his name. He felt her kneel beside him and rest a hand on his arm. It was such a familiar gesture; he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

'Itachi. Can you look at me?' Her voice quivered, thick with emotion. His heart clenched. Don't be sad, he wanted to say, but his mouth felt dry.

'Then listen,' she took in a shaky breath. 'I never once lied to you about my feelings. My past, my profession, my life, yes. But never once about how I felt about you. Even if it was duty, there was nothing that could have stopped me from loving you. Not once. So please...don't hate me. I love you, so please, _please _don't hate me.' Her voice cracked, and a sob broke ripped from her throat.

Itachi tensed, yearning to turn around, pull her into a hug and tell her not to cry. Not for him.

'As do I.' He managed finally, sounding hoarse.

Her sobs increased, and her hand fell away from his arms as she sniffed, trying to stabilise her emotions. He couldn't move, couldn't find it in him to give in to the urge to react. And moments later, when she calmed, Sakura lay beside him, embracing him from behind.

'I love you more.' Her voice muffled through my shirt, and it felt damp, as though her tears had seeped through the material. Her hand came around his chest, and he reached for it, squeezing her fingers. She sighed in relief, finally composing herself.

And as they lay, Itachi thought, maybe, just maybe, they could try again. Begin where they left off. Tsunade said she was going to clear his name, he was going to be free of his cursed status. And Sasuke...it was too late. There was nothing he could do. So maybe, for once, he could look forward to a future.

-X-

_Two Months Later_

_-_X-

Kakashi met him by the cell door, opening it wide for him. He was grinning, the creases in his mask making his good mood clear. 'The Uchiha mansion has been cleaned, believe it or not. Naruto's doing, I assume. The elders have cleared your name, Danzo's been imprisoned, and the village has been told of your reinstatement as a Konoha shinobi.'

'How did they accept?' Itachi inquired, stepping out of the cell. The Copy-nin closed the door behind him. 'Some fabricated excuse. If they were told the real reason, Konoha would lose trust in its government, after so long when it has been changed. The important thing is, you're free now, Itachi. You can go home. But the Hokage wants you to see her tomorrow about your position. Think tonight about whether you want to continue to be an ANBU or move to another status.'

Itachi nodded. 'Thank you.'

'I've done nothing, old friend.'

-X-

Itachi stood outside the Uchiha mansion, metal key in hand. Kakashi had given it to him, and with little hesitance, he slid it into the lock, turned it and pushed the door. Stepping in, the wood slid shut behind him, and Itachi looked around his old home.

It certainly had been cleaned. All the furniture had been replaced, and the dust and cobwebs that should have collected over the years were nowhere in sight. But what struck him most odd was the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Recalling the plan of the mansion, he took slow, deliberate steps to where he remembered the kitchen to be. The chakra was familiar—achingly so, and the nostalgia of being somewhere like this after so many years was playing with his senses.

When he found the kitchen, he saw Sakura by the stove, adorning an apron; her now long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She turned to him, having heard his footsteps. He had seen her very little over the past two months, and the anxious look on her face confirmed that she had been nervous about seeing him again.

'Welcome back, Uchiha-san.' She said.

He raised an eyebrow at the formality.

Striding towards him, she stretched out her hand, taking in a nervous breath. 'I want to start again,' she admitted, readying herself. 'My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a twenty two year old medic-nin who loves playing trivia games. My favourite food is syrup-coated anko dumpling, umeboshi and amnitsu, and my least favourite is anything spicy. I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you.'

Itachi took her hand, not yet shaking it. Looking at her now, he knew that, mission or not, he would have met her somehow. And she'd still be a cosmic fluke. 'My name is Uchiha Itachi...nice to meet you.'

* * *

_**This idea bugged me for a little while, and while it took forever, I am really unsatisfied with it. Hopefully it was worth your while, and drop in a word and let me know what you think :D**_

_**If enough people request it, I might write a sequel, but that's only if it's wanted. It'll just clear up all the things left out in this story, like what happens afterwards, Itachi's new position, the Akatsuki, Sasuke's return...stuff like that.**_

_**By the way, if any of you have read Bel Canto by Ann Patchett, you'd recognise the love scene above is from there. I've never really written a sex scene before, and it was awkward, so I stole a good lot from Bel Canto to make it more realistic. Hehe **_

_**Kudos,**_

_**Love & Respect **_


End file.
